


Mad Love

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crazy, Crazy Stiles, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mystery, Prison, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are crazy and lovers<br/>Crazy + Lovers = Mad Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> It's not beta read so I apologize for mistakes  
> Please comment and tell me what think  
> I hope you like and enjoy it :)

 

_ **Chapter 1** _

 

FBI Agent Scott McCall, Detective Chris Argent and the Psychiatrist Doctor Isaac Lahey observed Stiles in his cell for quite an while wanting to figure him and using their knowledge to manipulate him into helping them. But this was an harder task then they first thought.

Not only was he an lunatic killer but he was also very devoted to his _Darling,_ even though he was treated by him very badly.

The more time they spend observing him the more confused they became.

Sometimes he acted like an child, other times like an whore but the worst was when he just stared at them or in the camera with this void, creepy expression in his face waving at them.

No matter how often they saw it, it didn't changed the fact that it still ran down cold their spines and creeped them out to no extension.

 

Doctor Lahey suggested that if he would talk to Stiles in privately maybe he would open up to him and maybe he could bond with Stiles to convince him to finally get his _Darling_   into a cell where they could throw away the keys.

Isaac asked him the usual question about his age, if Stiles was his real name and so on, but Stiles didn't responded to any of them, he just did some gymnastic and seemed to completely ignore Isaac.

This was until Isaac asked him one specific question

“ Have you ever been in love ? “ Isaac asked him, hoping for the tiniest reaction.

Suddenly Stiles stopped and looked at him with an expression that looked like an mixture out of happiness, deep pain and maybe love.

Stiles flipped himself on the chair in front of Isaac leaning back and crossing his long legs over another,his long slender fingers caressing the armchair.

Mischief smiling Stiles began to speak

“ Oh, I loved

I was loved

I was loved wrong

And loved wrong

I have coveted

And was sought

I was seduced

And had seduced

Now you see what it brings you to love

Unquenchable _Thirst_

_Desire_

_Hunger_

_Lust_

And a lack of a heart but covers you in scars

That brought it me to love

No matter what I do it'll never be enough

Without him, I'll never be satisfied

That I know, and yet I'm here without him

Burn and _perish_ in these flames of passion

In _Pain_

_Nostalgia_

_Mourning_

_Hate_

_Fury_

_Love_

I love him even though I shouldn't

Who loves dies younger

But who never loved

Never really _lived_

Dream and nightmare

Grace and punishment

Beautiful and Ugly

So is my love for him

I want to forget him

But I yearn for his face

His _voice_

His _touch_

His _breath on my bare skin_

His _kiss_

I chase after him

But I want to stay far from him

I can not live with him

But to live without him is so much worse

I know I'm going to burn in hell for this

But I don' t care

Because I love him

I do not know why

Or how so

But I know

Without him I'll die

He will hurt me again

I know this

Still I'll hang back on his honey molded words

As soon as they leave his lips 

Believe him everything

Even if it is a Lie

Because love is Crazy

And I'm crazy about him

We are crazy in love

Our Love is Madness “

 

“ I don't doubt this “ Isaac stated, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling almost sorry for Stiles for being so hopeless in love.

 

“ Oh and he will pick me up, My Darling “ Stiles added “ And together we dance in the night “ Stiles throwed his hands in the air, laughing.

 

“ Huh darling, I have eagerly been waiting for you. “ Stiles announced with a smug smirk.

 

Isaac looked confused at him as suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown into the cell and a few armed men with gas masks stormed in like they were from some SWAT Team and held Isaac captive while one particular man walked up, to Stiles, taking of his mask.

 

“ Darlin' “ Stiles called out, immediately running into his arms, kissing him passionated.

“ Hello Baby, let's get out of here. “ Derek said smirking while pulling Stiles closer by his waist “ Oh by the way it waits wine on ice and a bearskin for the both of us. “

“ Really all for me? “ Stiles asked kissing him again.

“ You know I would do anything for you “ Derek whispered into his ear.

 

The both of them then walked up to Isaac.

Stiles blowed a kiss and waved to him as he was knocked out by Derek.

The last thing he heard were their maniacally laughter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had pictures to put in but it didn't work out :(  
> However I try to add them later  
> Hope you like it anyway  
> Look forward to the next chapter :)  
> Thanks to all of you :)


End file.
